A walk, a meeting and a life change
by Thalia Schieffer
Summary: You are sitting in a bar, your best friend at your left, the man that made all your dreams come true to your right. All three of you having a good time. Your friend looks at you and at the other occupant of the table, taking another swig of his beer. 'You gonna tell me how you managed to meet someone who ain't supposed to exist' And so you do, a smile never leaving your lips.


_**A/N: okay... So I began watching Doctor Who the other day... And today I saw this picture in pinterest where there was a photo of the TARDIS abandoned in the woods and there were some comments underneath; and while I tried to forget, they left me with such a great impression I knew I wouldn't be able to carry on with my life until I got it out of my chest so... Here it is! All credit goes to the genii that made the comments and the photo (seriously! you lot are brilliant! Nearly made me cry!) **_

_**Also, have you people seen the last Van Gogh painting they found?! It's got the TARDIS! 'Cause I didn't and I was doing a Van Gogh powerpoint the other day and I saw that painting at Google and went 'WHAT THE HELL!' For twenty minutes and had a full out panic attack! And I still am a bit freaked out, so of course I found a way to put it in this fanfic! (If you haven't seen it, just google 'new Van Gogh painting' and you'll see XD)**_

_**Now, this fanfic is reader centric, so I tried to keep from mentioning gender (although I believe it ended a bit feminine, but anyways), making descriptions of places or people; so anyone can place themselves as the main characters! ^.^**_

_**And please, take into account that I wrote this in my mobile phone in any free time I had (aka the tube and the boring classes of the day), so there are going to be some typos that if you could possibly ignore, that would be great.**_

_**As always, I own nothing... **_

'What the hell!' -speech

"Holy Cow!" - thoughts

**_soo..._**

**_ON WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

><p>You are sitting in a bar, your best friend at your left, the man that made all your dreams come true to your right, all three of you having a good time. Your friend looks at you and at the other occupant of the table and you know the Spanish Inquisition is about to begin.<p>

'You gonna tell me again how you managed to meet someone who isn't supposed to exist?'And that makes you smile, for, the Doctor is indeed a fictional character. At least, to the rest of the world he is.

'You're never gonna tire from it? It's like the twelfth time I tell you...'

But you know the answer already. Because you can't tire from remembering it either.

* * *

><p>It all began the day the new Van Gogh painting was found. That painting wrecked havoc in the social media; but what actually made you up and go to the Museum visit it was that rumor in Pinterest and Tumblr; that one that said that in the upper left there was painted the T.A.R.D.I.S.; and as the good Whoovian you know you are, you cannot sleep (or think, or downright exist) until you make sure it's just people's imagination -because it really is just that, right?<p>

Two hours later, you were almost running back home, for, the paint was there, signed and with not one, but three certificates that that paint was truly Van Gogh's. And there, tangled in various weeds and other green matter, on top of a hill, was represented the unmistakable 1950's blue police call box!

Finally, your house came into view, there, at the borderline with the woods that lurk around the whole village. And that normal, everyday sight makes you slow your very hurried paces to a slow walk. Because, what were you supposed to do now? All signs pointed that He was real, although logic screamed otherwise; and even if when you exited the Museum all you had in mind was curling under the blankets at bed; now it didn't appeal you at all. Undecided, you let your eyes wander from the safety and normalcy of your home towards the woods. Dark, foreboding, and oh-so-tempting...

You bit your lip, confused. Then, a moment of clarity comes to you: don't be an idiot, who knew what kind of things inhabits there, you could get in trouble and only be found dead weeks later... It was better to go home and have a crisis there... Yes. It was decided then; you made of going inside, but you couldn't help but give one last glance towards the trees, and a pulling feeling curled inside your stomach. A bit of wandering wouldn't hurt, would it? Nah, there was a trail, you were going to follow it, burn some adrenaline, then get back home and have that existential crisis. Conent with your desicion, you nodded, put your keys back into your pocket and entered the woods.

And so began your trek. It was all dark, with shadows of many shapes, and all kinds of noises that made you jump at random moments. Still, you continued wandering, searching, walking over roots and plants with grace, as if you knew exactly were you were going.

Two or three hours later, tiredness began to show its ugly face, and thoughts of returning became more and more appealing; in proportion to the weird feeling of deception that too, was clawing inside your soul; as if you failed at something you didn't know you were doing.

That was when you saw it. A flash of a very bright blue that had no place in the dark that surrounded you. It was just a few feet away from the trail, immediately to your left, impossible to get lost if you so choose. Mind set, you approached it, pushing plants and branches aside so you could see.

It was in the middle of a small clearing that wasn't big enough to show the sky, it was more like a couple of square meters were no trees had grown, and there, looking abandoned, disheveled and almost completely swollen by wilderness was a small blue police box. And although it wasn't supposed to exist, and that probably it was all just a dream; You fought the flood of thoughts, images, memories that filled your mind like a broken dam. But all you can think is "No! No, no, no, no, no! It can't be! It's just a show, right? It can't be..."

You didn't realize you had moved until you are a mere foot away from it; hand ghostly moving above the branches, gathering the courage to touch the magic box. And when you finally did, the feel of wood (but not really) underneath your hand overwhelmed your mind. Because it really WAS there, it was REAL. You weren't imagining it.

It wasn't until the euphoria began to wear down that you realized something obvious: the TARDIS was...sad, worn-down. As if it hadn't moved in years.

Tears filled your eyes, and you had to move your sight away, while you try to figure out what happened.

'Oh Doctor... Where are you? What happened?'

Suddenly you felt tired, defeated; and had to rest your head against the door; trying not to cry while your mind ran through possibilities, of images of what could have happened there. Suddenly the door opened and you fell forward; putting you eye-level with a very familiar pair of shoes.

Looking up, you saw slacks, next a jacket over a button up, a bow tie, and it was him; observing you with worry, before a oh so familiar smile lit his face and he offered you his hand up. Unconsciously, you took it and he helped you up. But your brain shot circuited, repeating "It's Him" over and over.

Then, reality hit home all at once, and your hand covered your mouth while the first tears began running down your cheeks.

'Oh my god it's him! It's him! Oh god! It's You! It's all real! Oh god! The angels, daleks, cyber men... Oh god... Rose, and Martha... And Amy and Rory... And Jack! Oh god... If Jack's real... Then Torchwood... And Ianto... Oh god!'

The fact that you spoke out loud completely slipped your mind until two strong hands gripped your shoulder and shook you gently but firmly

'Are you alright? What you were saying... How did you know that?!'

With that, something snapped inside of you, and as the first sobs made you shake, you threw caution to the wind and simply hugged him.

'Oh my god it's you! You're him! Oh god, everything is real, and you've saved the Earth and everyone so many times! I can't believe it, and, and, just... Thank you... And... I'm so sorry for all the bad stuff that happens... And... And... Oh god!' And while you cried your eyes out, he just hugged you back and awkwardly patted your back until you pulled back, drying your face with your sleeves. And seeing the wet splotch on his shirt you tried to apologize, but you couldn't because all you could think about was the man (who wasn't all that human) in front of you, and how important he was to you, how many amazing people you met because of him, how much he inspired you, how much you looked up to him... Heck, you're probably insane right now!

All through it, the Doctor merely observed you with a small, fond smile in his lips; then, when you finally have up in trying to find words to say, he took your wrists and dragged you inside the place you only visited in the Telly or in dreams. Your eyes widened as you span upon yourself, taking the bright room in, and

'oh god, it's bigger on the inside...'

He grinned like a child when you say that, 'I love it when they say that!', and you felt your mouth curling in a matching grin. Then, he began flitting around the room while you stayed there, near the entrance, wringing your hands out, knees shaking and absorbing every tiny detail of the room with your eyes wide open.

'Now!' He exclaimed from right behind you, between you and the now closed door. Even if leaving was the very last of the thoughts in your head.

'How would you,' and by then he had pushed you halfway towards the center of the room by the shoulders, 'like to come to an adventure?'

You couldn't get the words out far enough, 'yes, please take me!' To which he only chuckled. And soon, in a flash of light and a buzz of TARDIS sounds, you left your time and planet.

* * *

><p>Blinking, you bring yourself from the memories, it takes you two whole seconds for you to realize you were at the bar down the street of your friend's place, instead of the woods two blocks down, by your house.<p>

'And did you find any Wheeping Angels?'

The Doctor nearly falls from his seat at the mention of the angels, and you can't help but chuckle and ask for the bill.

'Yeah, but that's a story for another time. We've gotta save the Earth again!'

And with that happy note, the Doctor stood up and offered you a hand that you took without second thought like it became normal since oh so many dangerous situations.

'When I say run...' He was smiling again, and you can't help but smile back and complete the sentence with him.

'Run!'

And like that, you and the Doctor took off running towards the TARDIS, laughing together.

**_The End_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Soo... Like? Hate? Dunno, leave a Review, pretty please? <em>**

**_well, since I have no idea what to say, I'm just gonna leave now XD_**

**_Ja ne,_**

**_~Schieffer_**


End file.
